VERANO
by limm
Summary: AU / La gente normal en verano: "Calor, viajes, actividades recreativas, playa, paz, trabajo, etc" Sasuke Uchiha en verano: "...otra vez el estúpido buzón de voz..."


**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**VERANO**

Por: limm

.

.

.

Era el verano más caluroso que azotaba a Konoha. Desde las seis de la mañana el sol se asomaba y empezaba a iluminar a los bellos parques de la ciudad y no se iba hasta pasada las 6 de la tarde.

Pero con calor o sin él, los habitantes del lugar continuaban con sus vidas tal y como estaban acostumbrados año tras año.

Para los niños en Konoha, y en cualquier parte del mundo, las vacaciones son la gloria, no hay escuela, nada de levantarse temprano y pueden dormirse hasta tarde, pueden jugar todo lo que deseen, claro que aún no tienen al cien por ciento el control de lo que desean hacer, porque, bueno, aún son niños.

En cuanto a los adultos, algunos continúan con sus rutinas de trabajo, mientras que otros dedican sus vacaciones cuidando de los más pequeños ahora que estaban todo el tiempo en casa; otros más afortunados, podían disfrutar su verano viajando o simplemente recostados en casa con un buen par de cervezas frías.

Pero si de los jóvenes se trata, ellos tienen una gran variedad de actividades en comparación a la de sus progenitores. Está el grupo de los que tienen la libertad y la suerte de viajar, siendo el lugar favorito de muchos, por su fácil acceso, las no muy lejanas y paradisiacas playas de Suna. Los menos dichosos, pueden dedicarse a aprender una nueva actividad, la preferida sin duda es la natación para así disfrutar de las refrescantes piscinas; si lo que buscan es ganar un dinero extra con el cual sobrevivir este periodo sin tener que depender de sus padres, hay muchos empleos disponibles en restaurantes, tiendas, escuelas, etc.

Pero también está un grupo más reducido de los que se quedan en casa "sin hacer nada", en su mayoría uno que otro fanático de los videojuegos que prefiere la consola y sus millones de bolsas de frituras, antes que salir a respirar el aire puro fuera de su habitación, o gente renegada de la vida que al ver demasiada luz o alegría, huyen de ella y se conforman con la silenciosa tranquilidad del hogar…

Y también está Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Semana uno

Konoha, Lunes

10:30 am

.

.

_**-"! Hola habla Sakura Haruno! en este momento no puedo atenderte me encuentro de vacaciones con mis padres en el país del Hierro, prometo llamarte en cuanto llegue, ¡Chau Chau!"**_

.

.

.

El fuerte ruido de algo cayéndose por las escaleras lo sacó del silencio en el que estaba sumido.

Escuchó la voz de sus padres, unas risas, y más cosas cayendo.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo a ver la razón de tanto escándalo, ¿Ladrones? ¿Aliens? ¿Algún accidente domestico? Pero ni una ni la otra, ahí al pie de la escalera, junto a tres grandes maletas, se encontraban sus padres y hermano.

- Descuida solo había ropa ahí – decía su madre mientras bajaba despacio a recoger otras dos maletas más pequeñas que había ido a parar al piso de la sala.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó acercándose.

- Sasuke toma, ayuda a bajar esta maleta – le ordeno su padre mientras el y su hermano tomaban otras.

Una vez todo abajo Sasuke volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién se va?...por favor díganme que mandaran a Itachi muy lejos de aquí.

- Eso quisieras estúpido hermanito – dijo su hermano mientras ayudaba a sacar las maletas para ponerlas en un taxi que esperaba afuera.

- Nos vamos de vacaciones cariño- se encargó de explicar su madre - Tu padre y yo – ella también cogió unas maletas y las llevó al auto.

- ¿Vacaciones? ¿Y que hay de mi? ¿Me quedaré solo acaso?

- Vamos Sasuke ya estas grandecito para hablar así – se burlo Itachi golpeándolo "accidentalmente" con una maleta.

- Itachi – la mujer miro desaprobatoriamente al mayor, el cual ni se inmutó, y volvió la vista a Sasuke – Te íbamos a llevar, al comienzo era un viaje familiar. Pero a tu hermano le surgieron unos asuntos de la universidad y se tiene que quedar.

- podían llevarme a mi igual…

- Itachi dijo que no le parecía justo que tu vallas y el no. Además con tu padre pensamos que ya es hora de que pasen más tiempo juntos, veamos si así dejan de pelear tanto.

Itachi.

Como siempre su hermano mayor arruinándole la vida.

- Y que se supone que haga ¿¡aburrirme todo el verano!?

- Porque no llamas a alguno de tus amiguitos – sugirió Itachi que salía con la última maleta.

- Ya llame a todos, y están ocupados todo el verano.

- ¿Ocupados? – pregunto su madre.

- Trabajos, clases, viajes familiares – enfatizó en lo último.

- ¿Y tu porque no haces algo de eso?

- Mikoto ya está todo listo – la voz de su padre alertó a todos– ¿Nos vamos?

- Si – les dio besos a sus hijos – cuídense y no peleen mucho, Sasuke ya encontraras algo que hacer cariño te lo aseguro.

- Adiós mamá – dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

La puerta se cerró y el auto partió.

- Yo me voy a la universidad –dijo su hermano luego de un pequeño silencio – Adios hermanito - cogió una mochila y dándole un golpe en la frente salió dejándolo solo.

- ¡Odio que haga eso!

.

.

.

Semana uno

Konoha, Lunes

12:00 pm

.

.

_**- "¿Ya debo hablar?...bien… ¡Hola! Soy Naruto Uzumaki en este momento no puedo atenderte, me están obligando a trabajar…pero si me dejas un mensaje diciendo que es "urgente y de muerte" que nos veamos, se lo mostraré a mi jefe el me dejará salir, y yo te lo agradeceré para siempre…!hay no! Ahí viene el ogro…"**_

.

.

.

-…Entonces serian un tazón extra grande de ramen y uno tamaño regular – la sonriente mesera termino de apuntar las ordenes en su libreta – En unos cinco minutos estarán listos – y con otra sonrisa se alejo a atender las otras mesas.

- No puedo creer que tenga que pagarte el almuerzo, ¡para que trabajas tonto! – Sasuke le gritaba al rubio que tenía al frente.

- ¡Empecé hace un par de días! ¡Además fuiste tu el que necesitaba compañía! – se defendió el rubio Naruto.

Y al final era cierto, al llegar la hora del almuerzo y no teniendo que comer en casa, el pelinegro debía conformarse con comer fuera, porque la otra opción era cocinar y estaba totalmente descartada.

Y luego de millones de llamadas al móvil apagado del hiperactivo rubio, al fin este logró contestar, y siguiendo el teatro de "necesito hablar con urgencia y de muerte contigo" logro que le dieran el resto del día libre.

Pudo ir solo, pero corría el riesgo de ser atacado por alguna loca fanática suya, así que prefirió no arriesgarse; aunque ahora se arrepentía ya que tendría que pagar ambas cuentas.

- Eras una de las pocas personas a las cuales pude interrumpir en sus vacaciones. Es increíble que todos tengan algo que hacer menos yo – refunfuñaba el Uchiha mientras miraba por la ventana.

- Te dije que te inscribieras en algo, ¡como yo! En las mañanas trabajo en el Ichiraku y por las tardes voy a la escuela, así no ando de aburrido en casa.

- Numero uno me dijiste que REPROBARA un curso como lo has hecho tú, no que me inscribiera en uno; dos, tu curso reprobado es el único motivo por el que vas a la escuela; tres, odias tu trabajo solo lo haces porque así consigues comida gratis el resto del año. – le recordó Sasuke

- ¡Ya esta bien! ¡Pero tengo algo que hacer no! ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Planeas acaso no hacer nada?, si quieres te consigo algo en el Ichiraku… ¡Oh mejor aún! Puedes ir a la escuela de verano en mi lugar.

- Eres un completo idiota.

Y mientras Naruto continuaba dándole ideas (la mayoría en las cuales lo libraban a él de sus labores) Sasuke se concentró en una exposición que había en el parque de enfrente.

.

.

.

Semana uno

Konoha, Lunes

01:00 pm

.

.

_**- "Buenos días, tardes o noches la hora a la que me estés llamando, Habla Sai ahora mismo no puedo atenderte porque tengo apagado el celular, o porque no me interesa hablar contigo, deja tu mensaje te llamare después, si quiero…"**_

.

.

.

- ¿Por qué no llamas a Sakura? Pueden ir de excursión al bosque o algo, recuerda que ese era nuestro plan…hasta que me reprobaron. – sugirió Naruto mientras salían del restaurante.

- Tú mismo te reprobaste por no estudiar, además Sakura se fue al país del Hierro con sus padres.

- ¿¡QUE!? ¡Pero si no me dijo nada! – grito preocupado el rubio.

- Tal vez para que no la andes molestando todo el tiempo con que te traiga regalos como la última vez que viajó – le dijo Sasuke – Pero ya olvídalo…mejor vamos a ver esa exposición.

Ambos jóvenes cruzaron la calle hasta llegar al parque. Generalmente, ahí se reunían artistas a vender sus obras, algunos aprovechaban el bello lugar y te retrataban ahí mismo.

- ¿En serio soy tan molesto con los regalos? Solo insisto un par de veces, no tanto como para que se fuera sin avisarme – reflexionaba Uzumaki mientras miraba los cuadros.

- Sai…

-¿Qué? ¡Soy Naruto! – se quejo el chico mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

- ¡Ya lo sé idiota! – Sasuke se toco con dolor la zona golpeada y señalo hacia una persona que pintaba.

Esa persona al oír los gritos levanto la vista del dibujo que hacía y al ver al par gritándose sonrió para luego continuar con su labor.

- Muy buenos días Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun.

- Hola Sai… ahora veo porque no contestabas tu teléfono – dijo Sasuke mirando a todos los demás artistas en acción.

- Empecé la academia de dibujo de verano y una de las tareas es venir siempre aquí a dibujar; por mi está bien – Sai le daba los últimos detalles a su obra y sin mirar a sus amigos preguntó – Ahora… me parece un poco raro que me hallas llamado, no lo haces salvo si es una emergencia ¿Paso algo?

- No, es solo que el teme está desesperado por compañía sexual – bromeo Naruto recibiendo un duro golpe del pelinegro Uchiha.

- ¡idiota!

- Valla… sabía que era muy extraño que con tantas mujeres encima no estuvieras con ninguna – con la falsa sonrisa Sai miro a Sasuke – Pero si tan desesperado estas…

Sasuke lo miro amenazadoramente mientras ahorcaba al rubio que ya estaba algo morado.

- jaja era broma Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke soltó a Naruto y aún con el ceño fruncido por las bromas de sus compañeros dio media vuelta para irse.

- Me voy a casa, Naruto será mejor te prepares para ir a la escuela o te volverán a reprobar.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Es verdad!- Naruto miro el reloj y se fue corriendo- ¡Adiós Sasuke baka! ¡Sai baka!

- Adiós pene pequeño Naruto – el joven pálido dejó el dibujo que ya había terminado a un lado y cogió un nuevo lienzo – oye Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha que ya se iba a ir, volteó ante el llamado.

- Si necesitas hacer algo ¿Podrías posar desnudo para mi nueva pintura?

.

.

.

Semana dos.

Konoha, miércoles

10:05 am

.

.

_**- "!Hoolaa soy Ino Yamanaka! (segundos de silencio) ¡te engañe no estoy! Lo siento pero por favor no me llames en todo el verano porque debo ayudar en la florería de mi familia y prefiero evitar las tentaciones, ¡Adiós, besos, cuidatee!" **_

.

.

.

Canal de deportes, repeticiones.

Canal de música, repeticiones.

Canal de entretenimiento, repeticiones.

Canal de cocina, repeticiones.

Tan aburrido estaba Sasuke que decidió explorar los canales de televisión que nunca veía. Pero incluso ellos también tenían vacaciones y se dedicaban a pasar programas pasados.

- ¡Sasuke!

Itachi bajo corriendo mientras se trataba de anudar la corbata.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Se te perdió el rímel? – bromeo el menor mientras continuaba cambiando de canales.

- Muy divertido – Itachi se miraba en el espejo tratando de arreglarse la camisa – Coge el teléfono rápido, mamá tiene algo importante que decirte, yo me voy tengo un trabajo de exposición para un maestro y es muy importante, adiós – y con el típico golpecito en la frente salió apresurado.

Sasuke tomó el teléfono de la sala y empezó a hablar con su madre.

- Que pasa mamá.

- ¿Itachi? ¿Ya fuiste al baño?

- No mamá, soy yo Sasuke.

- ¡Ah! Hola querido como estas espero que ya hayas encontrado algo que hacer.

- Lo dudo…

- Bueno…se lo iba a pedir a tu hermano pero si tú no estás ocupado ayúdame ¿sí?

- …

- Necesito que vayas a la florería y compres un ramo, luego lo llevas a la casa de la señora Akimichi, es en agradecimiento por el pastel que nos llevo el otro día, estaba muy delicioso.

Iba a replicar, pero sería un acto egoísta, no tenía nada que hacer y su madre casi nunca le pedía favores, aunque este era para Itachi que muy astuto se libro.

¡Estaba de vacaciones apoyando un grupo de artes! Debió dudar sobre eso del trabajo de exposición.

- De acuerdo…

- ¡Gracias hijo! Bueno te cuelgo, llamo más tarde o mañana. Adiós cuídense.

Dejo el teléfono junto al control de la televisión y salió a cumplir el encargo.

La única florería más cercana era la florería Yamanaka, que era propiedad de la familia de su molesta amiga, y fan enamorada, Ino que si mal no recordaba estaba ayudando ahí durante el verano.

Así que lo mejor era entrar y salir lo más rápido posible.

- Buenos días sea bienvenido a la florería Yamanaka en que….. ¿Sasuke - kun? – los ojos de la linda rubia estaban como platos y es que esa escena solo la imaginaba en sus mas inalcanzables y cursis sueños - ¡Sasuke –kun eres tú! Sabía que esto pasaría algún día, solo te falta el unicornio blanco…

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Nada….olvídalo – Ino recupero la compostura y regreso a su saludo normal – Bienvenido a la florería Yamanaka ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Como dijo, lo mejor era entrar y salir lo más rápido posible.

- Quiero un arreglo floral de agradecimiento.

- Claro…justo estoy terminando unos muy lindos, aguarda un segundo.

Ino fue dando saltitos de conejo hasta la parte trasera de la tienda donde tenían las plantas almacenadas y cuidadas para que el calor o las manos curiosas no las arruinaran.

La rubia tardo unos cinco minutos, pero para el Uchiha fue una eternidad, la mescla de flores aromáticas y ese molesto piar de los canarios mascota de la tienda lo estaban aturdiendo completamente.

Cuando en su imaginación exterminaba a los inocentes pajaritos, Ino salió cargando unas flores azules.

- ¿Qué opinas de este? Si no te gusta te hare otro de inmediato – dijo Ino mientras buscaba tarjetas en un cajón.

- No, este está bien – no iba a soportar más tiempo ahí, o el olor a primavera se le impregnaría permanentemente en la ropa – Aquí tienes el dinero.

- Déjalo en el mostrador, y dime ¿Qué le escribo a la tarjeta? - Ino saco un marcador negro.

- No lo sé…. "Muchas gracias", algo simple.

- De acuerdo, tu siempre tan sencillo - la chica empezó a escribir con una delicada y perfecta caligrafía el mensaje – Espero que no sea para la frentona de Sakura.

-…

- Aquí tienes Sasuke-kun.

- Gracias… - Sasuke tomo el ramo y la tarjeta, esperando que en el camino a la casa Akimichi no se encontrara con nadie conocido.

Y es que no era posible que vieran al serio Sasuke Uchiha con un ramo de flores por las calles.

- Por cierto- hablo la rubia de pronto con un tono de emoción - El otro día vi que me habías llamado ¿necesitabas algo? ¡Tal vez salir!

Como olvidarlo, tan desesperado estaba que incluso llamó a Ino para que salieran a algún lado juntos.

¿En que estaba pensando?

- Sí, pero….sé que estás ocupada, es mejor no distraerte.

- Si….pero, ¡cuando no trabajo aquí! Podemos salir una mañana.

- No creo Ino, Naruto me dijo que reprobaste un curso y estas en la escuela de verano.

- ¡Ese maldito tonto boca floja! Le dije que no lo debía comentar con nadie ¡lo matare!

- Es mejor que estés concentrada o perderás el curso.

- Sí pero….

- Adiós Ino.

Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes golpear "casualmente" la jaula de los canarios los que empezaron a revolotear asustados.

- ¡Estaré esperando mi ramo con mucho entusiasmo Sasuke-kun!

Ya estaba afuera pero aún le retumbaba en los oídos la suave risa de la Yamanaka mientras repetía un "es broma Sasuke-kun"

Ahora solo tenía que caminar unas cuantas cuadras hasta la vivienda Akimichi.

.

.

.

Semana dos.

Konoha, miércoles

12:00 am

.

.

_**- "Soy Chouji ,*ruido de bolsa de papitas* estaré algo ocupado este verano, pero si es algo muy importante deja tu mensaje y te llamare * ruido de mordidas*."**_

.

.

.

La encantadora señora Akimichi estaba en el jardín delantero regando sus flores y tarareando una alegre melodía cuando Sasuke llegó, este toco suavemente la cerca de madera llamando la atención de la mujer.

- Sasuke Uchiha, pero que alto y guapo estas niño, pasa… está abierta.

El pelinegro obediente entró, trataba de no ruborizarse con todos los cumplidos que la señora le daba.

- Mi madre le manda esto, es en agradecimiento por el pastel que nos regaló la otra vez.

- ¡pero qué bonitas! No tenia que molestarse.

Ella no lo hizo.

Él sí.

- Bueno yo…

- Sera mejor ponerlas en agua… ¡Chouji!

- Será mejor que yo…

- Espera aquí Sasuke te traeré una limonada… ¡Chouji!

Estaba a punto de decirle que no, pero a esa señora de cara redonda y sonrisa encantadora era imposible negarle algo.

- Pero que sordo es este chico, ¿Sasuke me haces un favor?

"No, estoy ocupado debo irme."

- Claro.

- Lleva el ramo adentro y dile a Chouji que las ponga en agua ¿sí?

"Pero señora, siga gritando Chouji vendrá pronto."

- Está bien – y con ramo en mano entró a la casa.

Escuchaba ruidos en la cocina, supuso que el gordito se encontraba ahí.

- Solo come y come…

Pero al entrar a la cocina no lo vio comiendo exactamente.

Chouji estaba cocinando.

- Hola…

- ¿Uchiha? – De la sorpresa presiono muy fuerte la bolsa de harina que tenía en las manos y se lleno por completo del polvo blanquecino – ¡rayos!

El chico busco a toda prisa algo con que limpiar el desastre y luego de estornudar un par de veces empezó a hablar.

- ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

- Traje este ramo.

- ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué me traes flores?

- ¡No son para ti tonto! Son para tu madre.

- ¿¡Por qué demonios le traes flores a mi madre!? – volvió a presionar la bolsa ensuciando lo que ya había limpiado.

- ¡Yo no las mando! Mi madre me pidió que las trajera.

- Oh bueno… dámelas las pondré en agua.

Chouji busco un florero y mientras lo llenaba de agua le dijo.

- Ayer fui a comer al Ichiraku, Naruto me conto de tu "problema"; espero que te puedas distraer al menos por un rato acá.

Naruto y su gran bocota.

¡Espera Ino! Podrán planear juntos su muerte.

- Disculpa el desorden y el olor – Chouji tomo un trapo para continuar limpiando, y fue ahí cuando Sasuke se percato del extraño olor a quemado en el ambiente – Trataba de hacer el almuerzo pero bueno… no pude jeje.

- ¿Tú cocinabas?

- Trataba.

- ¿Y por qué? No eras tú el que dijo "mejor comerlo que hacerlo".

- Si, hasta que mis padres me dieron que tenía que hacer algo útil en el verano, o trabajar en el taller con mi padre, y bueno si iba a hacer algo al menos tenía que gustarme.

- ¿Y tomas clases de cocina?

-Si – Chouji le mostro un gorro de cocinero con un logotipo de alguna escuela culinaria – Recién empiezo, por lo que debo practicar en casa.

- Ya veo, así que esto hacías.

- jeje estoy tan ocupado limpiando los desastres que hago que ni tiempo de comer papitas me da.

-A este ritmo llegaras siendo delgado a la escuela

- Es posible….espera…. ¿! Me dices gordo!?

- …

Ahora Chouji no era el único cubierto de harina.

.

.

.

Semana dos.

Konoha, Sábado

1:00 pm

.

.

_**- "Soy Shikamaru Nara me quitaron el celular por el resto del verano, deja tu mensaje, espero que no sea algo problemático, ya nos veremos cuando empiecen las clases."**_

.

.

.

Era fin de semana y cuando Sasuke bajo en pijamas directo a la cocina a tomar desayuno, había algo ahí que no cuadraba bien.

Itachi.

Usualmente en verano Itachi iba el fin de semana a una casa de playa con sus amigos y no volvía a casa hasta el domingo en la tarde, cosa que Sasuke no podría hacer hasta cumplir los 19.

Y conseguir un amigo con casa de playa.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – pregunto el menor mientras abría el congelador en busca de jugo.

- Es mi casa también Sasuke.

- Creí que irías a casa de Sasori este verano también.

- Se suponía, pero mamá llamó y no quiere que te deje solo en casa.

- ¿¡Por qué!?

- Porque hay peligro en el mundo Sasukin y no voy a permitir que yo salga a divertirme y te deje solo exponiéndote a que un loco velludo y desnudo con hacha entre por la ventana y te mate.- dijo Itachi usando un tono femenino.

- Idiota.

- Eso el lo que mamá piensa.

- No hay jugo, ni leche ¡cielos! No hay nada aquí.

-Papá me dejo dinero para gastos importantes, pero supongo que puedes usar un poco para comida.

- ¿¡Que es para ti un gasto importante!?

- Anda, se bueno y ve a comprar algo al minimarket

- Ve tú.

- Está bien…pero tu cocinas.

El minimarket estaba pasando el parque, no muy lejos de su casa. Las calles eran tranquilas, mas aun en esa época donde todos se iban a veranear fuera.

Al llegar, una campanita sonó. La tienda era pequeña pero de gran ayuda para las amas de casa que no querían gastar energías, o tiempo, en ir hasta el supermercado en el gran centro; tenía un poco de todo, carnes, lácteos, enlatados, útiles de aseo e incluso vendían algunas medicinas, y es que los dueños eran los Nara, que contaban con un laboratorio donde elaboraban medicinas naturistas.

Sasuke tomo una canastilla y empezó a meter en ella las cosas que su hermano le había apuntado en un papel.

Cuando estaba en una disputa mental sobre que cereal era el más adecuado, escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

Un joven usando un mandil verde y un sombrero con un par de astas de venado en cada lado, salía de la parte trasera de la tienda arrastrando los pasos y con una expresión de completo aburrimiento en su rostro. Tras de sí se podían escuchar unos gritos.

- ¡Y no olvides sacar la basura! ¡Y barre todo el lugar!

- Sí, sí mamá.

- Con un sí es sufici….

El joven cerró la puerta antes de que se escuchara el resto del sermón que le iban a dar. Tomó una escoba y empezó a barrer.

- Vaya, lindo sombrero – se burlo Sasuke.

El chico del sombrero dejo de barrer para mirarlo con la misma expresión de aburrimiento y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

- Uchiha… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a tomar el sol, y luego casaré venados – Sasuke continuó metiendo cosas en su canasta mientras sonreía de lado.

Shikamaru lo ignoro y continuo barriendo el lugar, saco una bolsa de basura donde vertió la suciedad, mientras que Sasuke se acercó al mostrador con sus compras y las fue colocando ordenadamente junto a la registradora.

Nara resopló y dejando la bolsa de basura, la cual desparramó todo su contenido, a un lado, se dirigió hasta el mostrador y empezó a sacar el total de los productos.

- Son 100 ryus – Sasuke saco un billete de 500 – No tengo cambio niño rico.

Sasuke busco un billete de 100 y se lo entregó, Shikamaru con algo de molestia empezó a empaquetar los productos justo cuando una mujer entraba por la puerta sosteniendo unas cajas, miró la bolsa de basura tirada y frunció el ceño.

- ¡Que dije sobre la basura! ¡Es que no puedes hacer una simple tarea vago, eres igual que tu…! – Yoshino Nara advirtió que un cliente observaba la escena - ¡El pequeño Uchiha, que extraño verte a ti haciendo compras! ¿Y tu madre?

- De viaje con papá.

-¿Y no te llevaron? – pregunto Shikamaru

- ¡Deja de andar de metiche y limpia ese desastre! – Yoshino le tendió la escoba y volvió con Sasuke- ¿Y no te llevaron?

- Eh…no.

- ¿Y dime estas ocupado? Por qué acá se necesita mucha ayuda.

- Bueno…

- No lo está, Naruto me lo dijo el otro día que vino. – Hablo Shikamaru con escoba en mano.

¡Maldito Uzumaki que no puede mantener su boca cerrada!

- Te verías encantador con el uniforme… Shikamaru dame tu sombrero – Sasuke no pudo esquivar el ataque de la mujer, y cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba usando ese ridículo sombrero mientras Shikamaru reía por lo bajo detrás de su madre – Lindo, si necesitas dinero puedes venir a trabajar aquí, no vas a vivir siempre de tus padres, es bueno empezar desde joven a volverse algo independiente y trabajador, y no andar de vago – Yoshino volteó para mirar a su hijo el cual tomaba fotografías a Sasuke - ¡SHIKAMARU NARA DE DONDE HAS SACADO ESE TELEFONO, TE LO HABIA QUITADO!

- Eehh… ¿me castigaras el doble? Que problemático.

Al menos tenía la certeza de que esas fotos no saldrían a la luz un buen tiempo.

.

.

.

Semana tres

Konoha, Viernes

10:00 am

.

.

_**- "Soy Kankuro, volví a Suna por vacaciones, al rato te devuelvo la llamada...si no es así… es que mi teléfono cayó al mar, así que llama a mi hermana este es su número…."**_

.

.

.

El cereal se empezaba a ablandar y Sasuke no encontraba un programa decente en la televisión, así que sin ánimo dejó las caricaturas repetidas y empezó a degustar su desayuno. Pero no lo pudo hacer por mucho tiempo porque, como si le quemaran los pies, Itachi corrió hasta la sala cargando una maleta la cual aventó encima de su hermano menor.

- ¿¡Qué tienes!? – Sasuke vio como un poco de leche se le había caído sobre las pijamas – Tú vas a lavar esto.

- Rápido cámbiate – Itachi corrió a la cocina y volvió con unas cuantas bebidas enlatadas – muévete, tenemos solo quince minutos.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando?- el menor tomó la maleta causante de su ahora sucia pijama – Esta es mía… ¿Qué tiene adentro?

- Tu ropa, toma mete unas cuantas de estas – Itachi le pasó unas latas.

- No entiendo nada, nos vamos a fugar, hay un apocalipsis zombie ¿Qué pasa?

- Nos vamos a la playa – dijo Itachi empezando a estresarse – ¡Apúrate si! Vienen por nosotros en – miro su reloj – Trece minutos, mueve tu trasero.

- Mamá no te dejo ir.

- Estuve toda la semana convenciéndola, hasta que me dijo que si te llevaba conmigo podía ir, no es una idea que me agrade pero no pienso dejar de divertirme por ti. Así que apúrate.

- No me consultaste, no me gusta la playa y no voy a ir.

Itachi dejo bruscamente sus cosas en la mesa, miro el reloj, diez minutos, miro a Sasuke con furia. Sasuke tiro la maleta y los víveres sobre la mesa y volvió a la televisión, Itachi empezó a respirar agitadamente.

- Pues nos quedamos acá a olernos los humores y, en tu caso, aburrirte haciendo NADA, porque a diferencia tuya yo tengo tantas cosas que hacer aquí como en Suna.

Tenía razón.

Como odiaba que Itachi tuviera razón.

Como odiaba a los amigos de su hermano.

Como odiaba los viajes largos.

Pero no podía negarlo… que hermoso se veía el mar.

.

.

.

Semana tres

Suna, Viernes

6:00 pm

.

.

_**- "Soy Temari, - Y Kankuro! –… Su teléfono cayó al mar…, estamos en Suna, te devolveremos la llamada"**_

.

.

.

- ¿Tienes un As?

- No

- ¿Deidara?

- No

- ¿Itachi?

- No

- ¿Kizame?

- Nada

- … ¿Hidan?

- No

- …

- Valla, ahora recuerdo porque jamás usamos este mazo.

- ¡Dios! Eres un idiota.

Una guerra de insultos y quejas empezó en la, hasta hace unos instantes, calmada mesa de universitarios, cartas y latas de bebidas volaban de un lado a otro, mientras el menor de todos los observaba desde un extremo de la sala, jugando con la flama de una vela.

¿Qué pasó?

Que no pasaron ni dos horas en la playa, cuando todo se oscureció repentinamente y empezó a llover como si el cielo se cayera, así que sin más remedio, Sasuke, Itachi y sus amigos, tuvieron que refugiarse en la casa a ver videos, escuchar música, lo que sea mientras se iba el mal clima.

Hasta que se fue la luz.

Y las ganas de vivir de todos.

- Oye Sasukin, ¿qué dice el imbécil del clima? ¿Cuándo terminara la maldita tormenta de mierda? –Hidan, que en todo el tiempo que no lo veía, al parecer aprendió nuevas maneras de ser más grosero, se le acercó con una cerveza en la mano.

- No me llames Sasukin - subió el volumen de la pequeña radio mientras todos los demás se acercaban a escuchar alguna buena noticia.

- "Es increíble esta tormenta que está azotando al balneario de Suna, no se sentía uno así en años, dinos Kabuto, ¿alguna buena noticia para todos aquellos veraneantes que se están viendo afectados?" "Es posible que para el domingo estas nubes tormentosas ya se hayan retirado de la zona playera del país, sin embargo recomendamos que no sea sino hasta el lunes que retomen sus actividades en caso de algún imprevisto" "La compañía eléctrica anuncia que la luz volvería en horas de la noche del día de…"

La pequeña radio se apagó y empezó a humear un poco.

- Ahora recuerdo porque jamás usamos esta radio.

- ¡Genial! – Deidara se haló los cabellos mientras pateaba una lata del suelo - ¿Ahora qué rayos hacemos?

- Propongan algo, no pienso pasar toda la noche sin hacer nada, para eso mejor me quedaba en Konoha. – dijo Kisame.

- Podemos jugar un juego de mesa, tengo ajedrez y monopolio – dijo Sasori mirando a la repisa que tenia enfrente.

- Claro, luego podemos comer huevos duros y resolver ejercicios de algebra – respondió sarcásticamente Deidara - ¡Por favor! Se supone vinimos aquí a la perdición, estamos de vacaciones luego de todo el maldito estrés de la universidad ¡Así que me dan ideas que no impliquen el tener que usar grandes lentes o frenillos!

- Mmm… esta oscuridad, las velas y el número abundante de seres humanos son perfectos para una de las invocaciones que quiero hacer desde hace días. – Hidan saco un pequeño libro de cuero negro y empezó a pasar las hojas con una macabra sonrisa.

Sasuke lo miro algo asustado.

No hablaba enserio ¿o sí?

- ¡Dije que a la perdición! Quiero tanto alcohol en mi cuerpo que tengan que hacerme un trasplante de hígado.

- Pues necesitaremos un par de órganos… No estarías tan lejos del trasplante.

No hablaba en serio… ¿verdad?

- Creo que mejor respetamos la religión de cada uno Hidan, y Deidara has estado de fiesta en fiesta todo el año, deberías pensar más en relajarte y descansar. – Sasori encendió un lamparín, ya empezaba a oscurecer más.

- Al menos un par de chicas deberían estar aquí.

- ¿Konan no vendría con sus amigas de la facultad?

- Pues parece que Nagato la "obligó" a quedarse con él, y sus amigas tenían miedo de venir y estar solas con nosotros desde la última vez que nos conocieron – Suspiro Kizame.

- Oigan, ¿por qué esa casa tiene luz? – Sasuke había estado observando el mar desde la mampara, cuando al girar un poco la vista a la derecha vio una ventana iluminada – ¡Creo que volvió la electricidad!

- No, sigue sin funcionar – dijo Itachi tratando de encender las luces.

- Entonces, que rayos sucede. – Todos se acercaron.

En efecto unas casas más allá, una imponente construcción empezaba a iluminar sus ventanas poco a poco.

- Es la casa del alcalde de la región, con el dinero que se maneja debe tener generadores y de todo para almacenar energía. – Explicó Sasori.

- Y porque carajos no tienes una de esas porquerías energéticas Sasori, creí que tu familia también está metida en cosas políticas y esas basuras, ¡Eres igual de adinerado maldita sea! – al parecer que no le permitieran hacer su ritual puso de peor humor a Hidan.

- Mi abuela no tiene mucho interés en remodelar la casa de la playa, casi no la usamos, salvo en verano y solo porque ustedes me obligan a invitarlos.

- Sin nosotros tu vida seria aburridísima – Deidara miraba con envidia la casa iluminada, hasta que dio un salto entusiasmado y miro al pelirrojo – ¿Oye no que tú eras familia del alcalde?

- Es mi tío lejano…pero no tengo mucho contacto con él, un poco con mi prima pero…

- Y qué demonios hacemos acá, vamos a saludarlos un rato, no seas maleducado Sasori – Deidara se preparaba para salir cuando Kizame hablo.

- Aguarda. ¿Tú prima? ¿La rubia de la universidad?, ¿la que golpeó a Hidan por meterle mano y por poco y nos demanda a todos para no acercarnos a más de diez metro de ella?

- Si…

Genial… genial.

.

.

.

Semana tres

Suna, Viernes

8:00 pm

.

.

_**- "Habla Gaara - Y Temari, alguien se las ingenio para tirar mi teléfono al mar- … Dejame tu mensaje te hablo luego… - ¡Hey no me mencionaron a mí….!"**_

.

.

.

Después de casi una hora de discusiones sobre si era buena idea ir a la casa de los primos de Sasori, de convencer a Hidan de disculparse, prometiéndole hacer alguno de sus rituales (siempre y cuando no involucrase sacrificios o invocaciones demoniacas), el grupo de chicos se dirigía hasta la iluminada casa del alcalde de Suna donde una vez frente a la puerta, todos empujaron a Sasuke para que tocara el timbre.

Cobardes.

Luego de unos segundos, un joven pelirrojo de la edad del menor abrió la puerta, no llevaba puesto zapatos y en las manos traía una lata de refresco. Sasuke lo reconoció de inmediato.

- Gaara…

- Uchiha… ¿Qué haces en mi puerta? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- Emm…mi hermano y sus amigos, estamos a unas casas de aquí…se fue la luz.

- Eso no responde a mi primera pregunta.

- Veras – dijo Deidara poniéndose al frente – Nosotros pensábamos…

- ¿Gaara quien era? – desde dentro llegó otra voz masculina, un joven castaño algo mayor que Gaara y sin camiseta se asomó a la puerta - ¿Deidara?

- ¡Kankuro! ¡Hermano no sabía que era tu casa! – de un salto Deidara se encontraba ya al lado de Kankuro dándose un fraternal abrazo.

- ¿Los conoces? – pregunto Gaara mientras miraba a su hermano y señalaba al grupo que estaba afuera.

- Claro, el es Deidara, de la universidad, ellos deben ser tus amigos ¿no? Jajaja Gaara, no sabes todas las cosas que yo y este rubio loco hemos pasado juntos, recuerdas esa vez en la fiesta de ingreso…

- jajaja claro, y aquella otra en la fiesta inter-facultades…

- ¡Cómo olvidarme! Y la vez que casi nos atrapan en la fiesta de…

- Sí, si… veo que han ido juntos a muchas fiestas, podemos entrar de una buena vez se me congelan las pelotas y está empezando a llover. – dijo Hidan entrando a la casa abruptamente y recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de Gaara.

- Claro, pasen todos – dijo Kankuro abriendo más la puerta – Tranquilo Gaara son gente confiable, mira, pero si también viene el primo Sasori con ellos. – señaló el castaño mientras Sasori se limpiaba los pies en la alfombra.

- Hola, yo…iba a llamar antes pero, no hay electricidad ni nada…

- Descuida mi casa es su casa, adelante. No sabía que eras amigo de mi primo Deidara, nunca los he visto juntos.

- No solemos frecuentar las mismas fiestas – dijo de mala gana Sasori limpiándose los pies en la alfombra.

- Sasori no frecuenta ningún tipo de nuestras fiesta… es uno de…ya sabes… como los de la fiesta del comité estudiantil.

- Uuhh…jaja pero es de la familia y hay cariño hermano, anda pasen todos y vamos a la sala, pónganse cómodos estamos en confianza.

Sasuke que aún estaba en el marco de la puerta sin entender bien que estaba pasando fue interrumpido por Gaara que aún estaba sosteniendo la puerta.

- ¿Vas a pasar? No tengo problema con cerrarte la puerta en la cara.

Sasuke siguió a Gaara hasta la sala de la casa, una habitación grande y bien amueblada con un gran televisor, equipos de sonido y videojuegos.

Deidara terminaba de presentarles a sus amigos a Kankuro.

O a recordarles en que fiestas se habían visto con anterioridad.

- El es Hidan, te lo presenté en la fiesta gótica que fuimos, esa en el sótano ¿recuerdas?.

- Como no, jajaja no te digo Gaara que tengo cada experiencia con este chico.

- Y bueno por ultimo Itachi Uchiha…

- A ti sí que te conozco, si hasta creo que tu hermano estudia con el mío. Y cuando iba en mi último año de la escuela él era uno de los nuevos de mi equipo de baloncesto. Buen armador.

- Si, el también está aquí por cierto.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a los menores que se encontraban parados sin saber qué hacer. Kankuro se fue a la cocina, mientras el resto se acomodaba en los sillones.

- Así que…Sasori es primo de Kankuro y su hermanito…y el hermanito de Kankuro es compañero de escuela de Sasuke, y él es hemano de Itachi, y a la vez Deidara es amigo de Kankuro, y este conoce a Sasukin… mmm…Todos estos lazos desconocidos por todos me recuerdan a otro ritual que quiero hacer desde hace mucho tiempo también– proclamo Hidan desde la sala. – Solo necesitaríamos una cabra…

- No creo que a papá le agrade que todos estos estén acá…

- Oye relájate si, ven, no te vayas a encerrar en tu habitación, se educado y hazle compañía a tu amigo- obligó Kankuro a su hermano mientras cargaba con muchas latas de cerveza.

Los universitarios, ya habían puesto música y iniciado una batalla de videojuegos. Kankuro les pasaba las cervezas, y a Sasuke no le quedó más opción que sentarse junto a Gaara que escribía en su laptop.

- ¿Planeas mirarme todo el tiempo?

- No hay mucho más que hacer, ellos no son mi tipo de personas, vine aquí obligado.

- ¿Por qué no estás con Haruno-san y Naruto-kun? Creí que eran amigos.

- Están ocupados…

Las horas pasaban y el caos iba incrementando, junto a los niveles de alcohol en la sangre de los universitarios, los gritos, y el desorden en la casa.

- Controla a tu hermano Uchiha quieres. Ese jarrón era el preferido de mi madre. – Dijo Gaara mientras veían a Itachi haciendo malabares con un jarrón y una lata de cerveza

- Controla al tuyo también… - los chicos con algo de pena ajena veían a Sasori enredado entre los cables de los controles siendo halado por Kankuro como si de un títere se tratase.

Gaara, que para entonces se había refugiado junto con Sasuke detrás de un mueble, observaba como los universitarios perdían el control y la dignidad por el alcohol

- ¿Donde están tu madre para poner orden?

- Muerta.

Ese chico sí que tenía las precisas para contestarte y hacer que te sientas mal el resto de tu vida.

- Bueno, alguien que ponga el orden.

Y como llamada del cielo hizo presencia una joven, que al ver todo el alboroto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y prepararse para imponer su cargo como la única fémina del lugar.

- Kankuro que demonios es esto, quienes son…. ¿¡Qué demonios hacen ellos aquí!?

- ¡Son mis amigos!

- Son los pervertidos de la universidad.

- ¿Los que denunciaste?

- ¿¡De verdad nos denuncio!? – preguntó asustado Kizame.

Temari señalo un papel que colgaba en la pared de la sala donde se veían un montón de letras, unas firmas y los sellos de la universidad y del gobierno de Suna.

En ese momento Sasuke aprendió que nunca se metería con gente involucrada en política.

- ¿¡Por qué mierda tienen eso colgado en la pared!? – Hidan, sintiendo las miradas se dio cuenta que era el momento de pedir perdón – Oh si….Mira rubia ya déjate de estupideces y olvídate de eso ¿quieres? Que sabes bien que deseabas tanto como yo que te tocara ese tarro que usas para sentarte, así que ven aquí, emborráchate, llama a alguna de tus amiguitas para que nos bailen y disfruta la fiesta.

-...

- El no habla enserio…

.

.

.

Semana tres

Suna, Domingo

11:00 am

.

.

_**- "Soy Lee, no puedo atender este verano, estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento con mi maestro para las regionales, deja tu mensaje y que la llama de la juventud esté en tu corazón"**_

.

.

.

El sol resplandecía bellamente sobre las ahora ya calmadas playas de Suna, y como hermosas ninfas un grupo de jovencitas amigas de la hija del alcalde de Suna jugaban entre las olas mientras unos guapos varones las observaban desde la orilla cerca a las puertas de la gran mansión del alcalde.

Y lejos, exactamente a diez metros como lo dictaminaba la carta de denuncia aprobada por la universidad, se encontraban "los pervertidos".

Y Sasuke.

- No podías por una vez en tu vida pedir disculpas de la forma correcta – Deidara no paraba de quejarse desde la noche anterior.

- Ya basta de llorar como marica, ya volvió la luz, ya tenemos lo de antes ya no necesitamos esa jodida casa.

- ¡Pero mira a esas chicas! Podría en este momento estar con alguna de ellas – Deidara observaba a las jovencitas con ojos brillosos – Eso es…salta pequeña, salta para Deidi. ¡Sasori! ¿¡Donde demonios están tus binoculares!?

-Ya cálmate Deidara, hagamos algo distinto y tratemos de relajarnos solo nosotros ¿sí? Mira ahí alquilan tablas de surf, hace tiempo que no corro un par de olas – el Uchiha mayor se puso de pie y luego de dar unos pasos volteo hacia su hermano – Que dices Sasukin, vienes conmigo o aún le tienes miedo al mar.

Como no tenerle miedo si a los cuatro años tu hermano mayor decide que es buena idea, que mientras tomas la siesta de la tarde, tirar tu colchón al mar. Desde ese día Sasuke odia el mar, lo que sea que lo haga flotar sobre él y las siestas de la tarde.

De no ser por los salvavidas el pequeño Uchiha no existiría en este momento; algo que no le molestaría en lo absoluto en la actualidad.

Al menos las almas se deben divertir más en el otro mundo.

Al ver que su hermano se alejaba y ninguno de sus amigos se disponía a ponerse de píe, Sasuke siguió al mayor esperando al menos tener algo de acción.

O buenas fotografías de Itachi siendo revolcado por una ola.

La pequeña caseta de tablas estaba a unos pasos de los chicos, se encontraba algo vacía.

- ¿Hola? – El Uchiha mayor se asomó por una pequeña ventana –Queremos dos tablas. Qué extraño, deben haberla cerrado por la tormenta. Pero ya paso ya deberían haber vuelto…

Y de un brinco salió, literalmente, de entre la arena un hombre usando un wetsuit horrendo de un color verde brilloso, demasiado ajustado para el gusto de Sasuke.

- Buenos días jóvenes bañistas.

- Bue…buenos días señor – más que por voluntad propia los Uchiha saludaron por temor a lo que pueda pasar desde ese instante.

- Es verdad eso que dices ¿Qué ya pasó la tormenta?

- No es algo obvio…

- Solo quiero una tabla por favor.

-¡Pues llegaron al lugar indiciado! Bienvenidos a Tablas juventud! Sígueme joven, por aquí están las tablas – y mientras entraban a la caseta el extraño hombre dio un respingo como recordando algo – casi olvido a mi joven discípulo ¡Lee!

Y al igual que su maestro, un joven usando el mismo traje, salió de entre la arena.

- Rock Lee…

- ¡Sasuke-kun! Qué maravilla verte por aquí, ¿¡vienes a por un retó!? – el joven Lee se puso en posición de combate esperando un golpe por parte del Uchiha, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada de vergüenza ajena al verlo.

- No…me puedes explicar qué demonios hacían bajo la arena.

- Nos protegíamos de la tormenta.

- La tormenta termino hace un día…

- Si y gracias por avisarnos, aunque podía haber aguantado un día más, e fortalecido mi poder de concentración al máximo – le aseguro el chico de las cejas mientras realizaba unos estiramientos.

Solo Lee podía hacer ese tipo de entrenamiento suicida.

- No sabía que corrías tabla Sasuke-kun.

- No lo hago, solo vine porque entre mi hermano y sus amigos, creo que prefiero a mi hermano…

- Quieres que te enseñe a correr tabla, es bueno para tu equilibrio y juventud.

- Mi equilibrio está bien, gracias.

- ¿Y tu juventud? Mi maestro y yo vivimos día a día para fomentar la vitalidad y el deporte entre los jóvenes, y como es verano, que mejor que alquilando tablas de surf.

- No me gusta el surf.

- Vamos, es divertido – Lee entró a la caseta y saco dos tablas con diseños de flores de loto.

- Toma, te traje la pequeña para que inicies.

Sasuke tomó la tabla y observo la agradable vista del mar, a lo lejos veía a su hermano y al maestro de Lee estirando antes de entrar.

Tal vez ya era tiempo de superar su miedo y empezar con una nueva actividad. Quien sabe y a lo mejor le agarraba el gusto y pasaba el resto del verano ahí.

Así que tomo la tabla y emprendió el paso hasta la orilla.

- ¡Espera! Es reglamentario que en las playas de Suna los corredores novatos usen nuestros trajes especiales, por seguridad.

No.

No.

Jamás.

No.

.

.

.

Semana cuatro

Konoha, Martes

10:30 am

.

.

_**- "! Hola soy Tenten! Actualmente no puedo contestarte la llamada, déjame un mensaje si es urgente y te llamare, cuídate ¡Y recuerda! no excederte en este verano, ¡tomen mucha agua y consuman frutas!…"**_

.

.

.

- Es el frasquito blanco, detrás de los analgésicos estoy segura, si no ve a la farmacia y compra uno nuevo, unas rodajas de tomate fresco también ayudan…

Mikoto llevaba cerca de diez minutos conversando con su menor hijo, o mejor dicho, dándole indicaciones de donde se encontraba la crema para la irritación.

Ya habían vuelto de Suna hace un par de días y aunque quisiera, era imposible negar la buena estadía que habían tenido los Uchiha en la playa.

Pero ya se encontraban de nuevo en casa, Itachi con un excelente y muy parejo bronceado, y el pequeño Sasuke rojo como un camarón hervido.

- Lo encontré, gracias mamá. Por favor habla con Itachi ¿sí? No deja de tirarme manasos en la espalda cada que puede, no quiero terminar con una impresión de su mano, no es que me duela.

Si le dolía.

Le dolía como los mil demonios.

- Hablare con él. Bueno hijo te dejo, tu papá ya llegó con el taxi, iremos a cenar, un beso no estén peleando. Pronto nos vemos.

Colgó tranquilamente el teléfono y se dirigió al baño, con todo el calor se sentía algo mareado y somnoliento, solo quería deshacerse de ese ardor, así que con sumo cuidado de no rozar su espalda, Sasuke se quito la camiseta que traía puesta y mientras pensaba las mil formas de aplicarse la crema sin tener que recurrir a la ayuda de nadie más, abrió el frasquito salvador, solo para descubrir que estaba vacío.

Itachi.

Cogió una gorra y salió para la farmacia más cercana, que estaba a un par de casas de la suya.

- ¡Bienvenidos a la farmacia Kunai! – saludó alegremente una castaña desde el mostrador.

- Quiero uno de estos – Sasuke colocó el frasquito vacio sobre el mostrador – Tengo todo el torso y rostro irritado…

- Mira que sin mostrarme me daba cuenta cuál es tu problema – la mujer fue a la trastienda y volvió con una muestra nueva de la crema – Toma, se aplica cada cinco horas, tres si sientes mucho ardor, asegúrate de hacerlo con la piel limpia y usando guantes ¿Tienes alguien que te ayude en la zona de la espalda?.

- Lo hare por mi cuenta – agresivo, cortante y con la manía de mostrar su independencia Sasuke contesto como lo hubiese hecho en cualquier ocasión, lo que no sabía era que para la doctora a cargo de la farmacia la salud, así sea un pequeño golpe, no es cosa de juego, la medicina se debe aplicar siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones que se dan.

- Te podemos ayudar con la primera aplicación si así lo deseas – la mujer sonreía de una forma algo aterradora.

- No gracias.

- Es gratis, y somos profesionales- era su impresión o la sonrisa se hacia más y más espeluznante.

- Gracias, pero yo puedo solo.

- Es – gratis – y – somos – profesionales.

Estaba seguro que segundos antes no estaba en ese pequeño cuarto con camilla y cortinas…

Pero bueno, mejor un profesional que Itachi o algún conocido.

- ¡Tenten cielo un cliente, ayúdame quieres, que ya llegó el señor Jiraya para que le ponga su inyección!

Se quito la camisa y rogando que Tenten sea un nombre más común de lo que creía vio entrar a una conocida de moñitos.

- Uchiha Sasuke, si las chicas supieran que te tengo en un cuarto semidesnudo me van a envidiar – habló seductoramente la chica.

- ¡Tu madre dijo que eran profesionales!

- Es broma, y por supuesto que lo somos. ¿Qué necesitas?

- Es solo esta crema para la irritación, me dormí bajo el sol.

- No muy inteligente, échate boca abajo.

Observó cómo se ponía unos guantes y leyendo atentamente el frasco, procedió a untar la crema por la espalda del Uchiha.

- ¡Auch!

- Tienes una pequeña herida, y esta algo bultosa.

- Si, un insecto me picó en Suna, con la quemadura y la comezón se me puso así.

- Los insectos de Suna no son nada amigables Uchiha, dime sientes mareos o nauseas.

- Bueno estuve un poco mareado en la mañana pero…

- ¡Mamá! ¡Pásame alcohol y algodón, debo aplicar una inyección!

- ¿¡Qué, solo échame la crema si!? no necesito ninguna inyección.

- Uchiha tienes una reacción alérgica al insecto que te pico, por eso te arde tanto la espalda y sientes esos pequeños mareos, lo mejor será parar la alergia desde ahora o más tarde podrías morir intoxicado. Además se te esta infectando un poco esa herida, ¿te has dado algún golpe en esa zona?

Itachi.

- No voy a dejar que me inyectes nada, en todo caso me voy al hospital.

- Estoy certificada Uchiha.

- ¡No has terminado la escuela!

- Pero toda mi familia está metida en la medicina, créeme en agujas, cuchillas y vendajes soy una experta.

- ¿Cuchillas?

- ¡Rápido bájate los pantalones!

- No

- No hay tiempo que perder, ¡hazlo!

- ¡Qué no!

- Uchiha…

- Déjame – trató de bajar de la camilla pero un mareo mucho más fuerte que el de la mañana se lo impidió, así que resignado se bajo los pantalones, y ni bien lo hizo, la chica de los moñitos le aplicó la inyección.

En el brazo.

- Ahora si seré la envidia de todas en la escuela. Tomate estas pastillas porsiacaso y toma mucho liquido para hidratarte. ¡Y ya ponte la camiseta que en cualquier momento llegan mis hermanos y pueden pensar mal de mí!

.

.

Semana cinco

Konoha, Viernes

2:30 pm

.

.

_**- "Habla Hyuga Neji, no puedo atender tu llamada en este instante, disculpa las molestias. A menos que seas el de las bromas telefónicas… ¡Ya sé que eres tu Uzumaki, déjame en paz!"**_

.

.

.

- Recuerda pantalones de gimnasia teme, confío en ti.

Y sin que pudiera protestar Naruto le colgó el teléfono a un recién levantado Sasuke, podía simplemente ignorar la ridícula petición del rubio, pero luego de ver la sala hecha un desastre luego de la noche de diversión improvisada que su hermano y amigos decidieron tener, se vistió y salió antes que Itachi se invente algo que lo obligara a él a limpiar todo eso.

Llego a la escuela, en el tiempo que no estuvo asistiendo a ella había ciertas cosas diferentes, como una gran pancarta que anunciaba los cursos de verano que se dictaban, algunas flores que solian aparecer en el verano, alumnos con ropa casual entrando y saliendo del campus, gente totalmente nueva y uno que otro conocido.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

Como en sus peores pesadillas una atractiva rubia corría directo hacia donde se encontraba.

- Sabía que vendrías a visitarme un día de estos, solo te falta el unicor…

- ¡Ino! No tengo tiempo, dime ¿has visto a Naruto?

- Naruto, esa boca floja se volvió a meter en problemas, está en el salón de karate. Ojala le partan la boca por andarle contando a todos que reprobé…

Sin entender muy bien el motivo por el cual el rubio se encontraba en ese salón, Sasuke empezó a caminar dejando a la rubia hablando sola.

- ¡Oye, Sasuke-kun salgo en una hora!

Corrección.

Empezó a correr dejando a la rubia hablando sola.

Una vez llegó al salón, divisó como la puerta estaba abierta, habían unos cuantos estudiantes con el uniforme del curso haciendo unos movimientos de práctica, pero no logró ver al rubio por ningún sitio.

- Pss, pss…teme por aquí.

El moreno miró a todos lados y lo localizó.

Detrás de unas colchonetas se encontraba el boca suelta de su amigo Naruto.

Sin pantalones.

- Supongo que por eso me pediste los pantalones – dijo el Uchiha extendiéndole al rubio un par de pantalones negros que no tardó en ponérselos.

- Gracias teme, ¿no quieres saber que fue lo que me paso?

- No realmente.

- ¡Ese bastardo de Hyuga no me quiere dejar entrar al equipo! Se cree la gran cosa porque es el capitán…pero esto no se queda así.

De un saltó el atrevido Naruto salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia el grupo de practicantes que inmediatamente voltearon a verlo.

- ¿No aprendes tu lección no Uzumaki? ¿Uchiha qué haces aquí?

- ¡Pelea conmigo cobarde! – Naruto se colocó en una especie de pose para iniciar el enfrentamiento – ¡Te demostrare quien merece estar en el equipo!

- No lo haré Uzumaki, ya retírate estas interrumpiendo el entrenamiento, el sensei llega en cualquier momento y lo último que quiero es que retrase la lección por tus niñerías.

- ¡Pelea!

- Uchiha llévate a tu novia quieres.

- Cabrón – Naruto se abalanzó sobre el castaño, pero antes de que llegara a tocarle un cabello, Sasuke lo detuvo - ¡Suéltame Sasuke, voy a acabar con este presumido!

- Basta, ya vámonos de aquí Naruto – Sasuke tomo al rubio y a rastras lo empezó a llevar hasta la salida.

- Anda, la clase de tejido empieza en un minuto, no vayas a llegar tarde.

Y de un rápido movimiento y sin que diera tiempo a nadie para siquiera pestañear, Sasuke derribó a Neji.

- No soporto a los que humillan a los demás solo porque no son buenos en algo, por muy fuerte y genio que seas, no dejas de ser solo un patán. Usa esa energía para tu clase y deja de meterte con el resto.

- ¡Estás muerto Uchiha, oficialmente eres enemigo del club de karate!

Sasuke se marcho con Naruto riendo tras de sí.

- Jejeje ese Neji se lo merecía, ¡Pero como esta eso que no soy bueno!

- Cállate.

- Ese engreído, es un patán como dijiste…

- Uhum…

- Entiendo que no me haya aceptado porque mis técnicas son diferentes a las de él…

- Como digas.

- Pero vetarme eternamente de ingresar a su equipo…

- Es un engreído.

- Y encima quitarme los pantalones frente al equipo de karate, que bajeza.

- Seguro.

- Y solo porque yo se los baje frente al equipo de porristas, pero que rencoroso se ha vuelto.

-…

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

.

.

Semana seis

Konoha, Sabado

4:00 pm

.

.

_**- "Soy Hinata, emm…lamento no poder atenderte estoy algo ocupada, por favor deja un mensaje o llama más tarde, gracias"**_

.

.

.

- "Sasuke debes ir a visitar a mi prima Kurenai, acaba de ser operada y ya sabes lo pequeño que aún es su bebe, sería un bonito gesto que la visitaras y ayudaras en lo que puedas, Itachi ya fue así que es tu turno…."

Itachi nunca fue.

- "Eres un pequeño bebe llorón, sabes perfectamente que tengo cosas de la universidad y no puedo estar haciendo actividades extras…no es que me caiga mal Kurenai, pero ya sabes cómo me ponen los bebes… y las personas operadas…."

Sasuke lo obligo a ir con él.

Y ahí estaban en la puerta de la casa Sarutobi.

Un agradable aroma a rosas se sentía, proveniente de los bien cuidados arbustos de dichas flores que adornaban la entrada de la modesta vivienda. Luego de esperar unos segundos tras tocar el timbre, una guapa mujer en bata les atendió, se veía algo demacrada pero con una agradable sonrisa los recibió.

- Que grata sorpresa, adelante, disculpen el desorden.

Los jóvenes ingresaron a la casa, era espaciosa y se sentía un suave aroma a tabaco.

- ¿Quieren algo de beber? – preguntó la mujer dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- No, no, hemos venido para ayudarte un poco, mamá dice que debes descansar, así que mejor ve a la cama y nosotros nos hacemos cargo de ordenar y hacerte una agradable cena – dijo Itachi y sin que la mujer pudiese siquiera protestar fue empujada hasta su habitación por el mayor de los Uchiha.

Sasuke observó la habitación, no solía frecuentar a la familia Sarutobi, pero al ser Kurenai la única prima de su madre, ella le tenía mucho apreció y cariño.

Vio el altar honorifico del difunto esposo de Kurenai, Asuma Sarutobi, ex militar que falleció en la última misión que se disponía a cumplir antes de dedicarse a tiempo completo a la paternidad. Kurenai quedo devastada y desde ese acontecimiento la mamá de Sasuke trataba de ayudarla en lo que podía, ya sea dándole ánimos o con…

- Sasuke, debes ir a recoger a Asumita a la guardería. Yo me hare cargo de la cena y de ordenar un poco aquí.

Asuma bebe, o Asumita.

El causante de que la alegría haya vuelto en la vida de la casa Sarutobi.

La guardería no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba su escuela, conocía el lugar a la perfección, ya que a los 3 años Itachi le metió la idea de que sus padres planeaban dejarlo en la guardería y nunca volver por él. Así que día a día se encargaba de memorizar el camino de regreso, y los posibles caminos para volver por su cuenta a casa.

Lo mismo con en el jardín de niños.

Y con la escuela primaria, hasta cierto punto.

La mujer de la entrada le indicó donde debía recoger al pequeño niño y con algo de aburrimiento caminó por los bulliciosos pasillos, cientos de niños entr años corrían y lloraban, no era muy amante de los niños, mucho menos con los revoltosos, un par de pelotas se atravesaron en su camino y logro esquivas algunos juguetes algo más duros.

Hasta que llegó a una zona más silenciosa. La de los más pequeños, la clase de niños que si le eran agradables porque no hacían nada más que dormir y a lo mucho llorar por comida.

- ¿Hola? – una linda jovencita de su edad se encontraba mirando una de las cunas y al sentir su presencia volteo.

- ¿U-Uchiha- kun?

- Ah…hola…no sabía que tenías hermanos pequeños.

- N-no, bueno si tengo una hermana, pero no es tan pequeña… y-yo – Hinata Hyuga, la presidenta de su curso, tímida, cálida y una de las pocas que no andaba tras él.

Le gustaba la personalidad de esa chica, era casi como él, callada, no molestaba a nadie y no era una compulsiva o ruidosa como la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Casi nunca sentía su presencia revoloteando por ahí.

Excepto cuando la descubría espiando a Naruto.

Lo que, ahora que lo pensaba, era la mayor parte del tiempo…

- Yo… colaboro aquí en la guardería.

- Vaya, que valiente de tu parte, ¿Te gustan los niños?

- S-si, bueno al menos los más pequeños que no causan tantos problemas. Los otros sacan mi lado más…agresivo.

- ¿Tú? ¿Con un lado agresivo? – Sasuke estuvo a punto de reír pero se contuvo al ver a la chica sonrojándose. No iba a avergonzar a la chica. Seguro tenía muchas cosas de que avergonzarse.

Entre ellas estar enamorada de Naruto.

- ¿S-se te ofrece algo?

- Ah sí, vengo a recoger a Asuma Sarutobi.

- ¡Oh! El hijo de Kurenai- sensei. N-no sabía que se conocían, ella trabaja aquí tambien.

- Somos parientes, este algo mala por eso vine.

- Oh, emm…bueno no era necesario, yo-yo suelo llevárselo a casa cuando termina mi turno. ¿No te lo dijo?

Seguro.

A Itachi.

Hinata tomo al pequeño en brazos, no tenía más de 1 año y se veía tranquilo.

Se lo entrego y con algo de torpeza trato de tomarlo en brazos.

- T-tu…nunca has…

- No realmente…

El bebe empezaba a quejarse por la forma en la que era cargado. Hinata lo miraba preocupada tratando de ayudar.

- Sostenlo por debajo del brazo, no no, su brazo, no el tuyo, cuidado con su pierna, bájasela con cuidado… se le cayó el zapatito… le estas halando el cuello de la camiseta, Uchiha-kun lo estas lastimando…su cuello... su… ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE IDIOTA ES UN BEBE NO UN BALÓN DE FUTBOL SOSTENLO BONITO HOMBRE!

No sabía que era más rojo.

Si la camiseta que traía puesta ese día, su mejilla abofeteada o la cara de Hinata escondida detrás de las cortinas.

.

.

Semana ocho

Konoha, Miercoles

11:00 am

.

.

_**- "Habla Kiba, estoy algo ocupado este verano, aunque si quieren atender a sus mascotas tráiganlos a la "CLINICA VETERINARIA INUZUKA" pásenle el dato a sus conocidos, somos los mejores "**_

.

.

.

- Oye Sasuke mira a quien encontré husmeando por la entrada ¿No es genial?

No pudo ni abrir la boca, porque una enorme bola de pelos se le tiro encima y empezó a mojarlo con su lengua.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Una tortuga…que más va a ser.

- Porque lo metes a la casa, no sabes donde habrá estado antes .

- A lo mucho en la basura.

Sasuke trataba de quitarse de encima al perro pero era algo imposible. Era un perro grande y de color negro, parecía un lobo.

- Solo bromeo, lo he visto antes, es de la veterinaria Inuzuka, se bueno y llévalo, esta de camino a la tienda cosa que aprovechas y compras más víveres.

Como es que siempre terminaba haciendo los mandados de su hermano.

Utilizo una vieja correa de una antigua mascota, le quedaba algo corta pero era lo único que tenia para trasportar al animal, que feliz iba por delante suyo moviendo la cola.

Y quien no estaría feliz de arrastrar a una persona a su gusto.

Llegó a un parque donde el can empezó a olisquear el pasto, algo cansado se sentó en una banca y dejo suelto al perro, era una zona segura así que no abría problema.

- Uchiha, que hacías con mi perro…

Levanto la vista y sosteniendo una cámara, reconoció al hijo de la dueña de la clínica veterinaria a la que se dirigía, y también molesto compañero de clases, Kiba Inuzuka.

- Lo encontré husmeando por mi casa.

- O bueno, le gusta escaparse pero es muy inteligente y siempre sabe volver.

De haberlo sabido antes.

Esperen...

"Lo he visto antes…" "…compra más víveres"

Itachi.

- Bueno, gracias por encontrarlo.

- De nada, ¿Estás tomando fotografías? – pregunto Sasuke al ver la cámara que traía el chico consigo.

- No, grabo videos divertidos. E notado como la gente gana fama por hacer videos por internet, y bueno queremos demostrar lo bien que cuidamos a los animales en nuestra clínica, así que mi familia me pidió de favor hacer un comercial, estaba pensando en hacerlo algo cómico, no se- el chico Inuzuka encendió la cámara y busco con la miraba algo en el parque- Iba a grabar a Kuromaro pero ya vez que se escapó, así que traje a mi perro, ya lo conoces Akamaru lo he llevado a la escuela a algunos festivales escolares.

Akamaru el perro meón del festival escolar.

Desde ese festival Sasuke siempre se asegura de que es refresco de piña lo que está tomando.

Muy asqueroso para recordar.

- Bueno, tu perro esta por ahí, yo me voy a comprar unas cosas.

- Espera, no quieres tu correa.

- No, quédatela, no tengo mascotas y no planeo tenerlas.

- De acuerdo…

Sasuke dio media vuelta para ir hasta la tienda, cuando a lo lejos vio a dos enormes bestias corriendo a toda velocidad.

Directo hacia él.

- Inuzuka…Kiba…controla a tus perros, no pienso ensuciarme, hay barro aquí.

- Les tienes miedo, son inofensivos.

Inofensivos sí.

Pequeños, tranquilos y para nada inquietos, no.

- Esto va a estar bueno en internet. ¿Siempre corres así Uchiha? jajaja y esa tumbada quedara perfecto cuando hablemos de lo bien fortalecidos que tenemos a las mascotas y el barro con el pasto le de un toque natural a la toma, ganare premios por este comercial.

.

.

.

Inicio del nuevo curso.

Konoha, Lunes.

8:00 am

.

.

.

El fin del verano.

El fin de las vacaciones.

Todos, niños, jóvenes y adultos despertaron esa mañana entre desganados y entusiastas por volver a sus actividades regulares.

La escuela secundaria abría sus puertas de vuelta a sus alumnos que felices se reencontraban con sus compañeros luego de las largas y divertidas vacaciones de ese año.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Como una atleta, Ino Yamanaka corría para alcanzar a menor de la familia Uchiha, objetivo que solo consiguió una vez llegado al salón. - ¡Llevo llamándote desde la avenida principal! ¿Seguro estabas con los audífonos y no me oías?

- Seguro…

- Ya déjalo tranquilo Ino puerca – grito una voz desde la entrada.

- Miren quien volvió del país del Hierro, espero que me hallas traído algo frontuda – exclamó la rubia yendo a su sitio al fondo del salón.

- ¡Nada si me sigues llamando así! – La pelirosa se acercó hasta el pelinegro el que la saludo con una sonrisa mientras la chica le daba un cálido abrazo– Lamento no haber podido hacerles compañía este verano, ¿Lo pasaron bien?

- Algo así…

- ¡Sakura-chan! – se oyó a lo lejos.

- Hay no…ahí viene Naruto seguro a pedirme regalos…- Sakura se alejó hasta esconderse tras Ino con la cual se quedo platicando.

- Sakura-chan…donde se metió la vi hace un rato.

- Está hablando con Ino, ¡ya basta tú con los regalos! – regañó Sasuke.

- Yo solo quería saludarla…

- Na-Naruto-kun…buenos días tuviste un buen verano – Hinata Hyuga con un impecable aspecto digno de la delegada hizo acto de presencia.

- Si,si…no me quejo. Oye teme viste el partido de anoche... – ignoró por completo el rubio a lo quela chica se alejó algo apenada.

- Deberías ser un poco más amable y atento con esa chica…créeme.

- ¿Qué?

Sasuke levanto la vista a la puerta del salón y vio a Neji Hyuga pasar, un sentimiento de culpa se apodero de él, pero en cuando vio al chico mirarlo con ojos desafiantes y haciendo unas señas que entendió como un "tú, yo, receso y muerto" se le fue todo

Si que era resentido ese chico.

- Uchiha te vi en el comercial de la clínica veterinaria, no sabía que te gustaba eso de la actuación – se burlaba Chouji junto a Kiba.

- Sasuke-kun es amante de las artes, este verano estuve a punto de llegarlo a pintar desnudo – hablo Sai desde su pupitre mientras revolvía unos folios – tengo algunos bocetos de cómo iba a ser.

- Estas cosas son problemáticas, pero deberían ver las fotos que le tomé– Shikamaru sacó su teléfono del bolsillo.

¿Qué? No, demonios ese vago idiota.

- ¡Shikamaru tienes fotos de Sasuke-kun y no me lo dijiste, dámelas!

- ¡Sakura-chan ahí estas!

- Sasuke-kun esta vez sí esperó poder ver tu flor de la juventud en las jornadas deportivas – vio como Lee entraba al salón dejando unos folletos de deportes en el pupitre del maestro.

- Uchiha – Gaara con mucha seriedad le entrego un papel – Dáselo a tu hermano, son los gastos por los destrozos que causaron ese día en mi casa. Ya sabes...el jarrón de mi madre muerta.

Itachi estaba en problemas.

- ¡Oigan una chica de grados superiores dice que estuvo en un cuarto a solas con el chico Uchiha !en ropa interior! – se escuchó a alguien gritar por el pasillo.

- ¿¡QUE!?

¡PROFESIONALES LOS CALZONES!

El salón empezaba a entrar en esa odiosa rutina de alboroto a la que Sasuke estaba acostumbrado y que, a pesar de todo, debía admitir, extrañó.

Y tarde como siempre el maestro, Kakashi Hatake, hizo su ingreso al salón.

- Todos sentados, cálmense, Naruto vuelve a tu sitio.

Unos minutos después el salón se encontraba en orden y a la espera de las palabras del maestro.

- Bueno no veo ningún nuevo…así que comencemos la clase…

- No nos va a preguntar que hicimos en nuestras vacaciones – pregunto alegre Sakura.

Oh no... por favor no.

- Creí que ya no enseñaba a alumnos de primaria…

- Vamos es divertido.

No, no lo es.

- Solo quieres presumir que fuiste al país del Hierro – la delató Ino.

-¡No! Quiero saber que hicieron todos…mientras estuve en el país del Hierro.

Solo quería presumir que fue al país del Hierro.

Y no trajo regalos para nadie.

- Yo invertí mi tiempo en la escuela de verano para aprender más para este curso – Naruto levanto el puño con orgullo.

- Te reprobé…

Gracias sensei por avergonzar siempre a Naruto, es una forma de que pague todo lo que le hace.

- Igual que Ino

Gracias Naruto por avergonzar a Ino, es una forma de que pague todo lo que le hace.

- ¡Cállate! También ayude en la florería de mi familia.

- Yo grabe muchos videos para internet y tengo muchas visitas.

Videos que tienen dos votos negativos.

Uno de Sasuke.

Y otro de la otra cuenta de Sasuke.

- Yo aprendí a cocinar.

- ¿Has traído algo para degustar?

- Claro que no, solo cocino para mí.

Volvía a sonar como el Chouji de siempre.

- Bueno..ya iniciaron con esto… que hay de los demás? Shikamaru, Hinata, Gaara.

-Trabaje en la tienda de mis padres, hicieron un convenio con la farmacia Kunai, me tuvieron de recadero, muy problemático.

¡Las fotos!

- Y-yo ayudé en la guardería y mi primo me estuvo enseñando algo de karate.

Definitivamente Naruto debe empezar a ser más amable con esa chica.

- ¿Gaara?

- Volví a Suna con mis hermanos. Un tipo raro me enseño a surfear, creo que lo he visto por aquí…

¿Gaara abra usado el "traje reglamentario para novatos"?

- Sensei yo perfeccioné mi técnica de dibujo, tratare de postular a una beca en cuando acabe la escuela, ya tengo en mente la obra con la que obtendré una vacante.

SASUKE NO POSARA DESNUDO PARA SAI.

- ¿Qué hay de ti Sasuke?

Todo el salón volteo a ver al Uchiha, todos interesados en saber que fue l que finalmente el pelinegro hizo en sus vacaciones.

- Bueno, no mucho, mis padres viajaron así que me quede solo con mi molesto hermano, y hmp…Salí un par de veces a comer ramen, vi una exposición, estuve haciendo algunas compras de víveres, flores, medicinas, hice también un par de visitas, fui a Suna un fin de semana, viví una tormenta…en todos los sentidos, casi aprendo surf, me intoxique con una picadura de insecto, hice algo de karate…bueno…en realidad solo derribe a alguien que ahora quiere matarme… Luego ayude a una familiar con su bebe y…creo que todos vieron el video en el que involuntariamente me vi envuelto. En fin. No hice nada interesante.

- …

¿Por qué todos lo miraban fijamente y como si estuviera loco?

- Bueno…ya que terminamos, ahora si comenzare la clase. Este año vamos a…

- Sensei…falta Shino-kun – habló Hinata.

- ¿Qué? Quien? – Kakashi noto recién al último de sus alumnos - ¡Ah él! Claro…adelante dinos, ¿Qué de interesante paso en tu verano?

- Bueno, fui asistente de escena en "El festival de los Sanins ".

- ¿¡QUE!?

- ¡No es posible! Tu…como…

- Mi padre me consiguió el trabajo, en realidad estaban necesitando muchos jóvenes.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste tonto? – grito frustrado Kiba.

- En realidad llamé a todos antes de que iniciara el verano, un día después del fin de curso para ser exactos…pero ninguno me contesto, así que supuse que no estaban interesados.

Todos sacaron sus celulares compulsivamente, revisando los mensajes de texto, buzones de voz, correos electrónicos.

Y en efecto, así como Shino pasaba desapercibido y era casi invisible al resto en la vida real, también lo era en lo virtual.

Y nunca estuvieron tan apenados por eso.

- ¡Demonios! Pude estar escuchando al gran "Killer Bee" en vez de los chillidos de la rubia esta por Sasuke!

- Dicen que Mei Terumi cantó nuevos temas, ¡me encanta, es tan hermosa!

- Las chicas y las canciones románticas, yo quería ir a escuchar a "Espadachines de la niebla", lo mejor del metal.

- Lo mejor de este año fueron los TAKA, son nuevos y ya van números 1 en varios rankings.

- Escuche que el legendario trío "Los sanins" se volvieron a juntar luego de 20 años ese grupo lo escuchaba cuando yo tenía su edad. Este festival reúne a los mejores exponentes de la música de todos los géneros, sin duda haber estado ahí ayudando ha debido ser una grata experiencia. Felicidades. Ahora si comencemos la clase.

¡Como se pudo olvidar de…!

…

¿Cómo era? ¿Shilo o Shiho?

¡Demonios!

.

.

.

Fin del curso pasado, antes de la semana 1

Konoha, Domingo

9:00 am

.

.

"_**Habla Sasuke, deja tu mensaje luego del tono"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Uchiha Sasuke soy Shino Aburame de la escuela, me siento detrás de ti, a veces finges ignorarme…en fin, hay una actividad muy interesante y tal vez te gustaría participar, tomaría todo el verano pero sé que vale la pena, escucha se trata de…."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**:) **

**Este fic lo empecé hace aproximadamente 5 años, y recién hoy pude terminarlo, con mucha emoción porque me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.**

**Lo publico a modo de regalo para todos los lectores de mis historias, porque los hago esperar mucho, porque llegué a los 100 comentarios y porque siguieron mandándome mensajes en todo este tiempo (especialmente a las de Naruto que tengo publicados, y se vienen más!)**

**Ojala lo hallan disfrutado, cualquier pregunta será respondida.**

**A los nuevos pásense por los otros fics.**

**Muchos besos calurosos**

**Atte**

**limm (L)**


End file.
